culturefandomcom-20200222-history
You Keep Me Hangin' On
}} }} "You Keep Me Hangin' On" is a 1966 song written and composed by Holland–Dozier–Holland. It first became a popular ''Billboard'' Hot 100 number one hit for the American Motown group The Supremes in late 1966. The rock band Vanilla Fudge covered the song a year later and had a Top ten hit with their version. British pop singer Kim Wilde covered "You Keep Me Hangin' On" in 1986, bumping it back to number one on the Billboard Hot 100 in June 1987. The single reached number one by two different musical acts in America. In the first 32 years of the Billboard Hot 100 rock era, “You Keep Me Hangin' On” became one of only six songs to achieve this feat.Bronson, Fred (2003). The Billboard Book of Number One Hits: The Inside Story Behind Every Number One Single on Billboard's Hot 100 from 1955 to the Present (5 ed.). Billboard Books. pgs 213, 667. ISBN 0-8230-7677-6 In 1996, country music singer Reba McEntire's version reached number 2 on the US Billboard Hot Dance Club Play chart. Over the years, "You Keep Me Hangin' On" has been covered by various artists including a charting version by Wilson Pickett, Rod Stewart, Colourbox, The Index and the Box Tops. In 1967, "You Keep Me Hangin' On" gave rock band Vanilla Fudge a Billboard Hot 100 top ten hit single with a cover of this song. The Supremes original version Background "You Keep Me Hangin' On" was originally recorded in 1966 by The Supremes for the Motown label. The single is rooted in proto-funk and rhythm and blues, compared to the Supremes' previous single, "You Can't Hurry Love," which uses the call and response elements akin to gospel. The song's signature guitar part is said to have originated from a Morse code-like radio sound effect, typically used before a news announcement, heard by Lamont Dozier. Dozier collaborated with Brian and Eddie Holland to integrate the idea into a single. Many elements of the recording, including the guitars, the drums, and Diana Ross vocals were multitracked, a production technique which was established and popularized concurrently by H-D-H and other premier producers of the 1960s such as Phil Spector (see Wall of Sound) and George Martin. H-D-H recorded the song in eight sessions with The Supremes and session band The Funk Brothers before settling on a version deemed suitable for the final release. Reception "You Keep Me Hangin' On" was the first single taken from the Supremes' 1967 album The Supremes Sing Holland–Dozier–Holland. The song became the group's eighth number-one single when it topped the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 pop singles chart for two weeks in the United States from November 13, 1966 through November 27, 1966. It peaked at number 8 in the UK Singles Chart. The Supremes original version was ranked #339 on Rolling Stone's The 500 Greatest Songs of All Time. It was voted #43 on Detroit's 100 Greatest Songs, a Detroit Free Press poll in 2016. Brian McCollum, "Detroit's 100 Greatest Songs", Detroit Free Press>, June 21, 2016. Retrieved 2016-06-21. The track is one of the more oft-covered songs in the Supremes canon. They performed the song on the ABC variety program The Hollywood Palace on Saturday, October 29, 1966. Personnel * Lead vocals by Diana Ross. * Backing vocals by Florence Ballard and Mary Wilson * Instrumentation by The Funk Brothers Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Vanilla Fudge version | Label = Atco 6590 | Writer = Holland-Dozier-Holland | Producer = Shadow Morton | Last single = | This single = "You Keep Me Hangin' On" (1967) | Next single = "Eleanor Rigby" (1967) }} Background Vanilla Fudge's 1967 psychedelic rock remake of "You Keep Me Hangin' On" reached number 6 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart a year after the release of the Supremes' recording. While the edited version released on the 45 RPM single was under three minutes long, the album version was seven minutes and twenty seconds long.Vanilla Fudge- Vanilla Fudge Retrieved January 16, 2015 The recording, done in one take, was Vanilla Fudge's first single."You Keep Me Hangin' On" Songfacts entry Retrieved March 18, 2007 Vanilla Fudge drummer Carmine Appice talked about the band's decision to cover the song in a 2014 interview:Carmine Appice Interview: The Legendary Drummer Keeps ‘Rock’ Hangin’ On Retrieved January 16, 2015 That was Mark and Timmy. We used to slow songs down and listen to the lyrics and try to emulate what the lyrics were dictating. That one was a hurtin’ song; it had a lot of emotion in it. “People Get Ready” was like a Gospel thing. “Eleanor Rigby” was sort of eerie and church-like …like a horror movie kind of thing. If you listen to “Hangin’ On” fast… by The Supremes, it sounds very happy, but the lyrics aren’t happy at all. If you lived through that situation, the lyrics are definitely not happy. This arrangement was then utilized for Rod Stewart's version which was released in 1977 on Rod's Foot Loose & Fancy Free album and by then Carmine was the drummer in Rod's band. Vanilla Fudge version appears in the film War Dogs (2016) and the videogame Mafia III (2016). Personnel *Carmine Appice - drums, vocals *Tim Bogert - bass, vocals *Vince Martell - guitar, vocals *Mark Stein - lead vocals, keyboards Chart performance Kim Wilde version | Format = 7", 12" | Recorded = 1986 | Genre = Hi-NRG | Length = 4:15 | Label = MCA | Writer = Holland-Dozier-Holland | Producer = Ricky Wilde | Certification = | Last single = "Schoolgirl" (1986) | This single = "You Keep Me Hangin' On" (1986) | Next single = "Say You Really Want Me" (North American issue) (1986) }} Background "You Keep Me Hangin' On" was covered in an updated version by British singer Kim Wilde in 1986. Wilde's version was a total re-working of the original, completely transforming the Supremes' Motown Sound into a hi-NRG song. She and her brother, producer Ricky Wilde, had not heard "You Keep Me Hangin' On" for several years when they decided to record it. The song was not a track they knew well, so they treated it as a new song, even slightly changing the original lyrics. Reception It was released as the second single from Wilde's Another Step studio album (although "You Keep Me Hangin' On" was the LP's first worldwide single, as the first single had been released only in selected countries). The song became the biggest hit of Wilde's career, reaching number 2 in her home country, and number 1 in Australia. It also became Wilde's second and last Top 40 hit in the US following "Kids in America" and is also, to date, her most successful song in that country, reaching number one on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart for one week in June 1987.Bronson, Fred (2003). The Billboard Book of Number One Hits: The Inside Story Behind Every Number One Single on Billboard's Hot 100 from 1955 to the Present (5 ed.). Billboard Books. pg 667. ISBN 0-8230-7677-6 It later ranked as the 34th biggest hit of 1987 on Billboard's Hot 100 year-end chart that year. "You Keep Me Hangin' On" was certified silver by the British Phonographic Industry for UK sales exceeding 250,000 copies. In 2006, she performed a new version of the song with the German singer Nena for her Never Say Never album. Music video A music video was produced to promote her single. Directed by Greg Masuak, the video shows Wilde in a dark room lying on a large bed. She then rises from the bed as she sings the song and finds herself being "threatened" by a strange man who is breaking down the walls around her. https://www.wilde-life.com/radio-tv/1986/you-keep-me-hangin-on-music-video Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Reba McEntire version Background Country music singer Reba McEntire covered the song in 1995 for her twenty-second studio album, Starting Over. Released as the album's fourth single in 1996 on MCA Nashville Records, it was co-produced by Tony Brown and Michael Omartian. Although not released to country radio, McEntire's rendition was her only dance hit, reaching #2 on Hot Dance Club Play. Chart performance References See also *List of Hot 100 number-one singles of 1966 (U.S.) *List of Hot 100 number-one singles of 1987 (U.S.) Category:1966 songs Category:1966 singles Category:1967 singles Category:1986 singles Category:1996 singles Category:The Supremes songs Category:Wilson Pickett songs Category:Rod Stewart songs Category:Kim Wilde songs Category:Jackie DeShannon songs Category:Reba McEntire songs Category:Blake Lewis songs Category:Rockell songs Category:Grammy Hall of Fame Award recipients Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Norway Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one debut singles Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Motown singles Category:MCA Records singles Category:MCA Nashville Records singles Category:Atco Records singles Category:Song recordings produced by Brian Holland Category:Song recordings produced by Lamont Dozier Category:Songs written by Holland–Dozier–Holland